Touching You, Touching Me
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Gender-bending, shape-shifting smut for a friend on her birthday


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

"Get away from me, woman – why are you still here?"

Souten the thunder demoness, Shippo's childhood nemesis and recent sexual tormentor lounged on one long arm and regarded her obstinate lover with hooded eyes. The fact that Shippou was pinned under her seeming languid form and was unsuccessfully struggling to get out from under the tall woman was being plainly ignored.

"Obviously I like something here, idiot. I wonder what that could possibly be?" Souten twisted her legs hard around the recumbent fox demon, tightening her hold upon his sweating body. The damn woman was driving him crazy; not only was she holding him captive in his own den but she was making him… excited. Dammit – every time she slipped along his slim body, her breasts poking into his chest and her thigh tight against his… damn her! He didn't even really like this demoness! She just made him…

Demoness… Suddenly Shippou had a brilliant idea and wasting no time he concentrated on Souten's long naked body as she continued to hold him down and torment him with teasing fingertips and nips of sharp teeth. When the thunder demoness ran her lips along his broad chest, she got a strange surprise; a woman's full soft breast now met her questing lips! Dammit, shape-shifters were a pain in the ass…

"Oh Shippou, this just makes your undoing that much easier, silly fool!" Souten chuckled and smacked the tight round ass pressing itself against the warm, straw-covered floor of the den they occupied.

"What?" her flabbergasted refection whined back with a shiver.

"Oh yes, you see, who knows my body better than me?" Souten grinned back at her fox-demon lover and running a battle-calloused finger down her own mirrored stomach, latched hard onto the nipple jutting hard before her red eyes, sucking hard and nipping the sensitive flesh with her sharp teeth.

When her questing finger reached dark musky curls, Souten delved hard between the well-known and pleasured folds of her sex and applied well-practiced pressure, making Shippou nearly jump out of her skin. Now her refection had long red hair, falling on either side of her flushed body in long braids; how pretty, she thought with a laugh.

"What – had enough? Oh no, my pretty – I need more than just a little tweak to cum screaming! Much more!", Souten whispered into her own captive ear as she lowered herself between her own trembling thighs and leaving a trail of wet kisses from navel to clit, made herself at home between her lover's stolen legs, enjoying the odd feeling of making love to herself. It was hot; she was hot – who cared?

Souten burrowed and licked at the moist, musky flesh of her perfectly mimicked sex and finding the locus of Shippou's arousal began to worship in earnest, licking and nipping at the erect bud, purring as she enjoyed the way her partner ground herself (himself) into her conquering mouth and tongue with wonton ecstasy.

When she attempted to slide a couple of spit-slick fingers into the goddess before her, Souten found her mouth was full of one very hard, throbbing kitsune cock, straining against her tongue to explode.

Strong clawed fingers held her fast against the thick shaft pumping down her throat and swallowing reflexively, the thunder demoness milked her demon lover dry as he came hard with a strangled cry.

When he came back to earth, Shippou had to smile – he couldn't help it. The crazy woman loved him, no matter the form. Souten's fiery eyes, reddened embers banked now to glowing coals as she fingered his flaccid cock with a sphinx's smile showed him a strange possessive kind of love… one punishment Shippou found maybe he could easily learn to live with.

The question was, she mused to herself, had the fox learned a thing or two? When the pale fox demon rolled Souten suddenly onto her back in the straw, threw her legs over his broad shoulders and made himself at home between her slippery legs, the answer was yes.

Kami, yes!


End file.
